Forbidden Celtic priestess
by miss vertigo
Summary: Disappointed by BBC vision of lady of the lake in Merlin, so real story, a epic love tangle between a prince, a lady and wizard.. Arthur X OC X Merlin. Arthur gives up on love only to find it in a friend thats a forbidden Celtic priestess.


_Forbidden Celtic priestess _

_Disappointed by BBC vision of lady of the lake in __Merlin, so the real story is that of a epic love tangle between a prince, a __lady __ and wizard.__. _Arthur X OC X_ Merlin. _Arthur gives up on love only to find it in _a friend, A __ forbidden Celtic priestess!!! You're not in ____love__ in till you can't asleep because reality is better than your dreams_

Chapter 1

It was the beginning of spring at the castle of Camelot and love was in the air or so thought the young prince Arthur Pendragon, when he had managed to sweep away the girl that held his heart to a distant and deserted part of the castle, away from the eyes of all ( especially his father) .

" Arthur we shouldn't be here" Gwen exclaimed as he pulled her down the corridor into an empty room.

"Just for a minute Gwen, just let me hold you in my arms for a _**moment! We are so rarely alone"**_ Arthur whispered holding her to his chest.

Gwen pushing him from her and looked away "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore it's just not right."

Arthur confused at her word's loosened his grip ,allowing her to step out of the circle of his arm's . "What do you mean everything is going great? Nobody knows about us! "

" that's the point nobody knows about us" Gwen muttered .

" what's wrong with that" Arthur still puzzles at her lack of affection, they had been meeting secretly for weeks how . The only one who knew about them was Merlin and he had been threatened with ironing if he dared breathe a word to anyone.

" it makes me feel dirty when we meet like this, like I'm your mistress a dirty little secret to be shut away. I can't take it any more Arthur I don't want to lie! I want someone to hold me close and promised me to be with me forever! To marry me! to raise a family with me ! For me to be the first one in their mind and heart . "

Arthur panicking at her words as she started to cry " I could do that…."

" no you can't" she interrupted " your land and people will always come first , and that's how it should be." she finally whispered.

Arthur -" so that's it then? You're just going to ended it?."

" yes" Gwen sad still refusing to look at him.

Arthur began to get angry shouting his words at her "There's something else, isn't there? What is it?"

Gwen-"Well"

Arthur- " well what? Just tell me Gwen!! "

Gwen-" The truth is, LANCELOT returned to me last night , and told me he loved me! …. I love him too …. And I made my choice... in a way I do love you to Arthur , but I have a future with him… one that I can't have with you . I'd rather have a man that can love me as I am ... Than be a rich man's lady"

Arthur stood there stunned at her words not saying anything just looking at her, and at that very _**moment the young Princes heart broke , as he strode from the room leaving her , not even looking back.**_

* * *

"Merlin gets me my horse, I'm going hunting, get up you lazy dog. And get to work now or I have you put in the stocks" Arthur roared at his manservant as he entered his chamber.

Merlin who had be sitting polishing armour as Arthur entered jumped " a lazy dog? Do you think I sit around doing nothing?! I haven't had the chance to sit around doing nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot, I've been too busy running around after you ; do this Merlin, do that Merlin and when I'm not running around after you I'm doing chores for Gaius. Do I get any thanks? NO ,"

"Merlin SHUT UP" Arthur walked around his chamber in agitation.

Merlin: "so you had a fight with Gwen again.. That's the only thing could put you in such a foul mood."

Arthur: "don't say her name, she is nothing to me now!!"

Merlin: "Didn't you want to marry Gwen?"  
Arthur: "No! It can never be."  
Merlin: "don't worry about it, when you're king, you can change things!"  
Arthur: "she won't wait for me."  
Merlin: " I've told you before! If she feels like you do, she'll wait for you"

Arthur- "she not going to wait! so shut up!"

Merlin-" your be surprised"  
Arthur: " she just left me for another man Merlin "

Merlin: "oooo err !"

Arthur: "and i still love her , hell I still love her, she chose LANCELOT , OK I said it are you happy now …. She loves LANCELOT … she going to run off with LANCELOT and have little LANCELOT!!! "  
Merlin: "oooo err …………….. little LANCELOT?!"  
Arthur: " she doesn't love me,"

Merlin:" well sorry …there are _**plenty**_ more _**fish in the sea"**_

Merlin,; " SHUT UP Merlin , she was the one, the one I tell you . if you dare tell anyone about this, I promise, I'll make your life a living hell!"  
Merlin: "Even more than you already do?"  
Arthur: "Yeah"

Arthur collapses on to the bed, his face in his hands forcing back the tears, all of the anger had gone out of him.

Merlin trying to comfort him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look on the bright side, you've still got me!"  
Arthur not looking from out from his hands "Was that suppossed to cheer me up?".  
Merlin grinning nervously "Thought it might"  
Arthur: "well it doesn't ….

Merlin goes to embrace him in comfort

Arthur: "Whoa"…. "What're you doing?"  
Merlin: "I thought you were going for a hug."  
Arthur: "Noo!….. just gets me my horse"

Merlin:" okey dokey".

_**Please Review**_ , And _**Give Me**_ Advice!!!!!!


End file.
